Pedro e Juca
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|233px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Capangas de Úrsula |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ajudar Úrsula |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Caverna de Úrsula |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Estar com Úrsula, maldade |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Paddi Edwards Corey Burton (atualmente) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rodney Gomes |} Pedro e Juca (Flotsam e Jetsam no original) foram os asseclas Moreia da bruxa do mar Úrsula. Eles aparecem como os antagonistas secundários do filme'' A Pequena Sereia'' e da série de televisão prequel. Ambos foram interpretados pelo falecido Paddi Edwards no filme. Origem Pedro e Juca são dublados pelo falecido Paddi Edwards no filme e na série de televisão. Eles falam em uníssono, terminam as frases um do outro, e entrelaçam seus corpos. O conceito de sua ligação é ainda mais acentuada quando os seus olhos brancos combinam para formar uma única bola de cristal, um portal através do qual Úrsula pode ver o mundo exterior. Úrsula permaneceria em seu covil, trabalhando por trás dos bastidores, e observando tudo, desde a bola de cristal. As enguias servem como asseclas e espiões de Úrsula, muitas vezes se esgueirando sobre Atlântida, manchando a próxima vítima potencial de Úrsula. Eles são excessivamente amados por Úrsula que se refere a eles como seus próprios filhos. Eles também são incrivelmente inteligentes e conhecidos para completar qualquer das funções da Úrsula com sucesso completo. Ao contrário da maioria dos capangas dos vilões da Disney, que são retratados como um tanto cômico em relação ao seu patrão, Pedro e Juca são retratados como lacaios escuros e misteriosos, combinando bem com a maldade de Úrsula. Aparições ''A Pequena Sereia [[Arquivo:Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|thumb|250px|Pedro e Juca em ''A Pequena Sereia.]]Pedro e Juca são os primeiros a notar a paixão de Ariel com o mundo acima. Ao testemunhar a sereia apaixonada por um humano, o príncipe Eric, Úrsula envia Pedro e Juca para propor um acordo para Ariel . Além disso, a fim de garantir que Ariel aceitará a proposta, ela também faz com que eles visitem Ariel, enquanto ela estava em um estado atingida pelo sofrimento, especialmente depois que o rei Tritão destruiu sua gruta com raiva, e também destruiu a estátua do príncipe Eric. Ao fazer com que Úrsula ganhe o negócio, Pedro e Juca sabotam o que teria sido um beijo bem sucedido entre Ariel e Eric. No clímax, eles são acidentalmente mortos pelo tridente quando Ariel agarra o cabelo de Úrsula , assim como a bruxa do mar dispara um tiro assassinato destinado a Eric. Pedro e Juca são notáveis por sua eficiência. Até que eles foram mortos, eles conseguiram cumprir cada tarefa que Úrsula lhes deu, e devido a isso, Úrsula, ficou chocada que ela matou suas enguias, chorando, infelizmente para eles, mesmo antes de voltar sua atenção e raiva para com Ariel e Eric. Em um projeto original para o final, eles também tentaram capturar Ariel quando ela tentou escapar, e quando Úrsula matou eles, ela mal parecia notar. ''A Pequena Sereia (série de TV) [[Arquivo:66325775322.jpg|thumb|250px|Pedro e Juca na ''série de TV.]]Pedro e Juca aparecem na série de televisão a ter lugar antes dos eventos do filme. Tal como o filme original, os dois são animais de estimação e familiares de Úrsula, muitas vezes sendo vistos a acompanhá-la em sua mais recente busca de conquista. Interessante o suficiente, as enguias são bastante diferentes de suas contrapartes do filme, juntamente com a sua relação global com Úrsula. Na série, eles são mostrados muitas vezes para ser manso e incompetente, enquanto que no filme eles são mostrados para ser mortal e inteligente. Ainda mais, Úrsula é muito mais hostil e brutal para com os seus animais de estimação, constantemente mostrando ela repreendendo eles. Exemplos desses fatos pode ser visto em episódios como Contra a Maré, especialmente durante a cena em que Pedro e Juca assumem abertamente o aviso de infortúnio recente de Úrsula, e durante o clímax onde o Rei Tritão retrai veneno de tinta de Ursula, ela bate neles. Quando desmaiou devido ao envenenamento, Úrsula não parecia se importar. No mesmo episódio, Pedro e Juca também passaram por algumas transformações, via a mágia de Úrsula roubada do tridente do Rei Tritão. No entanto, isso não se tornaria uma capacidade recorrente em qualquer forma de mídia após o episódio. ''A Pequena Sereia (musical) Pedro e Juca aparecem na adaptação musical de ''A Pequena Sereia, mas ao contrário do filme, eles são enguias elétricas em vez de moréias. Seus olhos não são magicamente usado para espionagem de Úrsula, como esse papel foi assumido pela concha Nautilus de Úrsula. Sua interação com Úrsula foi aumentada para o musical, onde eles se tornam cantores de Úrsula na canção, "I Want a Good Times Back". Eles são os únicos que sugerem o uso de Ariel como uma forma de explorar a fraqueza da Tritão, e são os que orientam Ariel ao covil de Úrsula com a sua própria música, "Sweet Child". Mais tarde, no show, eles são comandados por Úrsula e bloqueiam o beijo de Eric e Ariel por derrubar o barco. Quando realizam essa tarefa, eles zombam de tentativas de Ariel no amor com uma reprise de sua antiga canção. Sua última aparição no show é quando Úrsula tinha derrotado Tritão, e a vitória estava em seu alcance, até que Ariel conseguiu roubar sua concha. Os dois nadaram para longe, deixando seus destinos incertos. ''Fantasmic (Tokyo Disneysea) Durante o show, a dupla faz uma aparição como flutuadores durante a seção onde Úrsula fala de assumir a mente de Mickey. Vídeo games Ariel's Story Studio Em ''Ariel's Story Studio, eles desempenham o mesmo papel que fizeram no filme, com alguns extras e as alterações feitas à forma como o jogador interage com eles. Eles aparecem pela primeira vez quando Tritão destrói a coleção de Ariel, e oferecem para levá-la para Úrsula. Eles aparecem novamente na Toca de Úrsula, dando instruções do jogador sobre como jogar um jogo de adivinhação com o caldeirão de Úrsula. Eles vão dizer aos jogadores as combinações de poções que precisam ser usadas para fazer o trabalho do caldeirão, e ele faz. A última cena é na canção Kiss the Girl , onde eles jogam água sobre Ariel e Eric para mantê-los sem se beijar. E eles desaparecem a partir desse ponto. ''The Little Mermaid 2: Pinball Frenzy Neste jogo, Pedro e Juca são o foco de um minigame, e fazem uma aparição em um segundo. Este primeiro minigame envolve em bater em Pedro e Juca com seu pinball em uma arena apertada. Eles vão atirar periodicamente relâmpagos em sua bola para jogá-lo fora do curso. Vinte sucessos são necessários para ganhar o jogo. O segundo jogo envolve Úrsula em sua forma gigante. Você precisa acertar Úrsula várias vezes para vencê-la. Todo o tempo, ela, juntamente com Pedro e Juca vai tentar jogar a bola fora com ataques elétricos. ''Little Mermaid: Magic in Two Kingdoms Neste jogo, Pedro e Juca são o foco de um mingame.Eles levam Ariel para a Toca de Ursula e Ariel deve manter-se com eles, indo através dos anéis de espuma que deixam cair. Eles vão levar Ariel através de três áreas distintas, à medida que progridem mais perto do objetivo. O primeiro é o mar aberto, o segundo é a terra de Úrsula, e o terceiro é o corredor de seu covil. ''Kingdom Hearts right|250pxOs dois têm um papel semelhante no jogo como no filme. Eles zombavam de Ariel em pensar que Úrsula vai deixá-la ir para outros mundos se ela der o tridente para Úrsula. Depois de pegar o Tridente, porém, Úrsula é traída por Ariel e ordena que Pedro e Juca encontrem o buraco da fechadura na sala do trono de Tritão. Não foram capazes de encontrá-lo e nadaram para longe quando Sora veio para ajudar. Mais tarde, eles lutaram contra Sora e companhia no covil de Úrsula, mas foram mortos em batalha. A dupla também faz uma aparição no mangá ''Kingdom Hearts, desempenhando o mesmo papel de antes, só que desta vez, suas mortes são espelhadas com a morte do filme original. Eles foram acidentalmente mortos por Úrsula quando Ariel puxou seu cabelo, fazendo com que o Tridente ataque eles. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Em Kingdom Hearts II, Pedro e Juca voltaram, provavelmente, da mesma forma que Úrsula fez. Eles aparecem brevemente no capítulo da vingança de Úrsula. Eles apareceram pela primeira vez na cena em que Ariel e Eric estão na cena da música Kiss The Girl, fazendo o mesmo papel do filme. Durante a batalha com Úrsula, as duas enguias puxam Sora para debaixo d'água em uma tentativa de sufocá-la, mas foram interropimdos por Donald e Pateta que libertam Sora, forçando os dois a fugir. Mas eles foram perseguidos e destruídos por uma explosão da Keyblade de Sora. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Pedro e Juca no Fantasmic!Pedro e Juca aparecem em uma base diária de desfiles e shows. Em 2010, um dos dois foram vistos em uma promo para a Disney's Typhoon Lagoon and Disney's Blizzard Beach no Walt Disney World. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Junto com Ursula, Pedro e Juca são revividos dentre os mortos, para ajudar Hades, no plano de submergir o Magic Kingdom no fundo do mar com os poderes de Úrsula. Eles também são ordenados para ajudar a encontrar o cristal do Magic Kingdom. Eles procuram em um navio afundado, onde se deparam com os visitantes do parque. Eles lutam contra os convidados, mas são derrotados. Eles então nadar para longe da dor. ''Fantasmic! Na versão da Disneylândia do ''Fantasmic!, Pedro e Juca foram adicionados ao programa, em 2009, onde se juntam a Úrsula em sua missão para destruir Mickey Mouse, deslizando ao longo dos rios da América. Eles também aparecem na versão Tokyo DisneySea do show desempenhando um papel semelhante, embora no porto mediterrâneo. Eles são retratados com grandes bonecos de jet-skis desenhados por Michael Curry, que já trabalhou em inúmeros projetos com a Disney. Com 34 metros de comprimento de alumínio, a cobertura de tecido é resistente à água e é capaz de girar de forma semelhante a uma cobra de madeira que o brinquedo dar-lhe um movimento deslizando. Trivialidades *Para esta data, as enguias são frequentemente citadas como capangas mais escuros da Disney. *Em uma cena do filme, quando Úrsula está lhes dizendo para ficar de olho em Ariel, um deles bate a cabeça na parte superior, fazendo com que o outro a olhar para ele por um pouco. Isso pode ser conhecido que eles poderiam ser gêmeos, em que não se sabe qual deles é o mais velho dos dois. *Pedro e Juca foram brevemente mencionados pelo Capitão Gancho em Jake e os Pirtas da Terra do Nunca. *Pedro e Juca são aparentemente os únicos capangas da franquia A Pequena Sereia que realmente morrem no final de seu filme. *Pedro e Juca são únicos entre a maioria dos asseclas de vilões da Disney que parecem ser competentes em tudo o que fazem (embora no programa de TV, eles são consideravelmente menos competentes). Apesar de Diablo de A Bela Adormecida e Sour Bill Dormir de Detona Ralph serem mostrados para ser tão competentes. *Paddi Edwards, que fez a voa de Pedro e Juca, também foi a voz de Gozer, o vilão do primeiro filme Ghostbusters, que é retratado como um deus sumério mal que no clímax desse filme, torna-se um gigante chamado Marshmallow Man para atacar os titulares Ghostbusters. *A reação de Úrsula para a morte de Pedro e Juca, é o que levou-a a atacar Ariel e Eric e provavelmente foi inspirado por uma cena semelhante perto do fim da A Bela Adormecida, onde Malévola ataca o príncipe Philip e as três fadas fadas após Diablo ser transformado em pedra. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Vilões de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Animais Marinhos Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens pares Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Homens Categoria:Animais Categoria:Peixes Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Capangas